


No one else anyway

by LorilieDorran



Category: Kiss of the Spider Woman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorilieDorran/pseuds/LorilieDorran
Summary: Valentin's thoughts upon kissing Molina.
Relationships: Luis Alberto Molina/Valentin Arregui Paz; Molina/Valentin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	No one else anyway

Valentin closes his eyes as he feels Molina's hand gently touching his cheek, preparing to conjure up memories and dreams of Marta to get him through this, to help him give Molina what he needs. Valentin ows him that for all that his cellmate, his friend, has done for him. Helped him stay alive, helped him stay sane.  
As Molina's lips touch his Valentin squeezes his eyes shut, but his Marta, the feel of her touch, the sparkle in her eyes, her way of kissing and loving him, always so close to the surface for Valentin, so easy to call upon, won't come today.  
Valentin experiences a short moment of panic, but then he feels his body come to life where Molina touches him. And he understands. He needs this just as much as Molina. In a different way and for different reasons, but he is starving for human touch. For warmth and the knowledge that there is not only torture and desperation, but love and desire, too.  
And right now, right here there is Molina to give him that. Only Molina. And Valentin wouldn't want it to be anyone else anyway. He wants Molina to hear this, needs him to know this.  
So he softly breaks the kiss to say, "I'm here with you, Molina. I'm thinking only of you. I want you."  
A soft, knowing smile is his only answer.  
Valentin brings his thumb to Molina lips, traces that little smile, Molina still uncharacteristically silent.  
"It _is_ true."  
Marta, his Marta; she doesn't belong here. This, here, in this prison cell, this is only for the two of them. Molina and Valentin.  
"Oh, hush. Come back here."  
Then there is no more holding back.  
Valentin places one hand on Molina's back and gently pulls him closer, bringing their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece in 2019 after rediscovering how much I love the musical "Kiss of the Spider Woman", wanting a little more time with Molina and Valentin.  
> Then wanting to get to know the story even better I read the book by Manuel Puig.  
> After that I didn't feel like posting my story anymore... So it sat, ready, on my phone and waited... Till today, when I felt like posting after all. Polished it a bit and voilà.


End file.
